


Chicken Soup

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra tends to a sick Eren. [One-Shot!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

 **Title:** Chicken Soup  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** None.  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** None.

It seems like I always have my best ideas when I'm going to sleep, lol. I thought of this a few weeks ago. I finally got around to writing it the other day.

xoxoxoxox

Petra placed a small steaming bowl of soup on the small table next to Eren's bed. She gave him a small smile, "Are you feeling any better?"

Eren opened his tired eyes. "A little," his voice was hoarse. He sat up slowly, his back leaning against the wall.

Petra leaned forward, her face mere inches away from Eren's. Eren's face was flushed, partly from his fever, partly from his close proximity to Petra. She placed the back of her hand to his forehead, pursing her lips together.

"Well," she pulled her hand away, straightening her back. "Your fever has gone down." She ruffled his hair affectionately. "But you should stay in bed."

Eren groaned, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted.

Petra laughed, messing with his hair again. She gestured to the table, "I made you some chicken soup." She turned to leave, "Make sure you eat it, it will help you feel better." A light tug on her uniform jacket stopped her from taking a step, she blinked, turning around. "Eren?"

Eren had a light grip on the jacket. "Thank you Petra…" He was looking down at his bed. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Petra reminded him of his mother…

Petra shook her head, a smile gracing her lips again. "There's no need to thank me. Now eat and rest Eren."

Eren nodded, picking up the bowl, blowing onto the steaming contents.

Petra gave him one last glance before stepping out into the hallway.

Somehow Petra soon found herself taking care of the rest of her squad. They all mysteriously became ill after finding out she was tending to a sick Eren.

xoxoxoxox

I love Petra so much.  
~Yami Sango


End file.
